Good VS Evil
by Sapphire May Pokespe
Summary: When Kagome is near death, she is offered to protect other people away from the feudal era. When she takes it, she is born as a new child. She is born as Kagome Elizabeth Potter. Sister to James Alexander Potter. A unofficial marauder. HELP NEEDED WITH THE CHAPTERS! ALSO A COVER IS NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha in anyway form or shape.

* * *

Miasma filled the clearing as the fight for right victory was beginning to reach its end. Villager to villager was either still fighting for there life's, or were dead on the sandy grounds of the out skirts of the village of Kaede.

Kagome gasped as she tried stepping back from the tentacle that shot at her from Naraku's arm, but it grazed her now sweat covered school uniforms shoulder, pushing her a little bit further. She did in fact get away, but not in the way she wanted or planned. Kagome screamed as she felt her foot slide on a arm from a villager that were fighting off the other demons and rolled, not in a pleasant way, down the hill.

A crack was heard and she felt a searing hot pain in her arm as she laid on the ground, whimpering. Kagome tried and pushed herself up with her good arm, almost shrieking when Inuyasha came barreling down, falling into the little stream the villagers use for a source of liquid.  
"In-INUYASHA!" She cried as she saw the stream turn blood red.

There was a evil chuckle and a series of defeating snaps. Kagome slowly looked back and almost died on the spot as she saw everyone she knew, dangling from Naraku's tentacles by there necks. Tears stung into Kagome's eyes as her heart was rapidly breaking.

"Haha, weak miko. You have fell into our trap." Sneered Naraku, throwing the body's into the forest with one great swing."We killed the one's who would protect you. Now we have you cornered."

Kagome was silent, questions jumbling up in her head as she tried to solve the puzzle on what he meant by "Our" and "We".

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome stammered, looking up to Naraku with a gaze full of hatred and anger.

Naraku chuckled, he licked his bloody tentacle with a murderous smirk."Why, the man you thought was your beloved," He growled, clearly loving every bit of her anger, misery and so much more horrible feelings."And the real miko."

The battle had gone silent and from out of the Miasma, stepped in Kikyo, her long red hakama breezing in the what wind that was clean. Her face held no emotion, her completion was barley healthy. That's what you would expect from the dead, right?

Then the person Kagome thought loved her, stepped out with Kikyo, his arm was wrapped tightly around the dead miko's waist, like a tight vise that would never let go of the deceased miko.

"In-Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered, her voice was hardly heard for the normal ears."...B-but I thought that you..." She looked at the stream.  
Inuyasha let out a evil, heart breaking laugh." If it wasn't for the massacre of the village, I might not have come back dry or alive." He snarled."But it worked. Our plan is almost complete."

Kagome started to sob, putting her face into her hands."W-why..." She sobbed, her heart was breaking into a millions of pieces as she looked up, her eyes were so filled with sorrow that it made Kikyo flinch and Naraku look away.

"We needed the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha said, clearly not effected."We will do anything to get it."

Kagome felt the Shikon burn against her chest, showing that it was not to be forgotten. Inuyasha's feral grin grew as he heard the promises of power and fame from the jewel.

Kagome stopped crying and looked at them all."Y-you monster!" She cried out, her lungs began to burn but she didn't care.

Inuyasha's grin disappeared for a second, but multiplied the second it was gone."If its to get the jewel, then yes. I am a monster." He snarled." NOW. Give me the jewel!"

"NEVER! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THE JEWEL!" Kagome screamed, wrenching herself up with all her might(Which wasn't even big to begin with) and started to run into the forest of Inuyasha.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" Came a feral scream from Inuyasha.

Then the pursuit began.

Kagome shot threw the forest, being careful not to smash into tree's as she did so. Her black hair gave her some kind of cover in the left over miasma, but little. Her clothes weren't exactly NOT bright. Sarcasm intended.

As Kagome came to the last tree, a white hot pain hit her other good arm and leg and she fell to the ground.

"Heh. It's hard work to take you down bitch." Screamed Inuyasha, pulling her up by her hair and slicing his claw across her collar bone.

Just as Kagome was about to faint out in pain and when Inuyasha was inches from the jewel. A warm feeling escaped into her body. A feeling she had never felt before. Kagome opened her eyes that she hadn't been aware was closed and to her surprise, even she could see the color of her eyes at that exact moment. They were pure pink, but something danced in them... something that was familiar...

Magic.

The word popped into her head as she was lifted off the ground by the power that was withdrawing from her. The light was healing her wounds and making all the broken bones go back into place. Then everything froze in time.

_"Do you wish to leave? To leave and stay at your own home, knowing that other people die? Or do you wish to go protect them?" _Said a voice.

Kagome looked around , only seeing Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku frozen into place."W-who was that?!" Kagome whispeared, quite scared at the moment.

_"It is I. The Shikon No Tama." _Said the voice again, making the jewel on Kagome's chest vibrate.

"I... do wish to help people but how will I know my family back home is safe?" Kagome asked.

_"I, The Shikon No Tama, promise to keep them safe." _

"...Then yes.." Kagome said faintly. For a weird reason, she could feel the Shikon smiling.

"Then lets go." Then there was a flashing light and Kagome disappeared.

* * *

HEY! i hope you liked this thought I understand its confusing but I am willing to ask if some people or a person could help me make this understandable! If that happens and I get this chapter re-editted, can the person or people that helped me, keep helping me?

That would be sooo nice!

Anyways R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha in anyway form or shape.

It has brought to my attention that people think this is close to the Domino Effect, well it isn't in any way shape or form. REMEMBER THAT!

ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THEY ARE MUCH LOVED!

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

*KAGOME'S POV*

I gasp as the white flash fades and I am in a bright room with no color accept me. I'm like a mistaken color splash on a master-piece-to-be. Emotion after emotion fled threw my body, crumpling my very heart. There was a limit to how much I could take and I was very near it. Just to comprehend what had happened at a short span of time was to difficult to manage, but in the outside, I was taking it rather calmly, but in the inside, I was slowly dying.

_"You must be quite confused."_ Said the familiar voice I had heard. _"To be taken away after being betrayed and pulled into another problem has to be quite vexing. I can explain the situation to my best knowledge for you to understand, but take this in mind, there was only one choice in two." _

I blinked, thinking hard. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I only had one choice?" I whispered."I don't understand..."

_"The reason why you only had one choice because if you picked to go home, you would have been trapped within the jewel and not able to live a real life." _Informed the voice.

"So this was the only correct wish?" I asked, looking around the room.

_"Unfortunately for you, yes. You have been called here because there is a war coming that could kill many. We want you to prevent that and save many." _Said the voice. _"The world we are sending to you is the Wizarding World."_

Kagome blinked."But I thought that was make believe story's!" I claimed in disbelief.

The voice chuckled._"As you thought before you entered the feudal era, am I correct?"_

Kagome didn't say anything.

_"Now that you know what you are being sent into, are you willing to go?"_

Kagome though, pondering this for a minute."You said you would make sure my family was safe. Will you keep your word?"

_"Always."_

Kagome stared in silence, her lips moved slowly as she mouthed her answer.

"Yes."

Then a flash of black engulfed her and swallowed her whole.

* * *

Sorry this was soooo sooo short! But its 4:20am in the morning and I just now got the computer. I will try and work on the next chapter as soon as possible!

R&R!


End file.
